


[Podfic] Nobody Does It Better

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of halffizzbin's story</p><p>
  <i>"Blue Wolf, come in, Blue Wolf. You should really thank me for suggesting the pink tie, as it’s clearly bringing all the ladies to the yard.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nobody Does It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nobody Does It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519244) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



**Title:** Nobody Does it Better  
  
 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
  
 **Length:** 12 minutes  
  
 **download** [from the audioficarchive (12MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nobody-does-it-better)

 

cover by me!


End file.
